


Kid Stan has an Accident

by TheGermansCat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, M/M, Omorashi, Stancest - Freeform, dont read if you'll hate, kid stan twins, kid stanley pees his pants, minor stancest, not much stancest but a hint at the end, peeing, pissing, underaged, using kinks on underaged characters, very very slight stancest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGermansCat/pseuds/TheGermansCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Stan needs to pee but the bathroom gets occupied, his bladder attacks and he makes a mess, Ford enjoys watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid Stan has an Accident

**Author's Note:**

> dont read if youll hate

The two ten year olds return to their room after dinner, they had a few more hours before bed and usually they go and play in their room. They both lie down on Stan’s bed and Stan shows Ford a comic he has, flipping through and laughing at certain parts, making jokes and soon he closes the comic and tackles Ford, ruffling his hair and tickling him.

The two laugh and playfully scream for a bit and then calm down, going quiet and just sitting there in silence for a bit, and ford gets off Stan’s bed, stretching and grabs a book, sitting back down and reading it while Stan sits there, thinking to himself.

After a bit of this, he finds he needs to pee really badly, he didn’t notice it before but it suddenly came to him hard, and he squeaks, getting up quickly and rushing to the door to get to the bathroom. He sees it occupied and sighs in defeat. 

He waits for a few minutes, and no one came out, and he presses his ear to the door and hears the shower. He curses under his breath (bad Stanley, you’re only ten, no swearing.) and walks back to his room slowly. He didn’t need to that badly, but he certainly had to go.

He lies back down and gets a questionable look from his brother, he ignores it and stretches his legs out, and they lie on Ford’s legs. He tries to ignore the urge and listen to the bathroom to see if can hear the door opening.

His family usually took forever to take baths and shower, so this was like torture.

After about a few minutes he heard the door open and he runs out, excited to empty his bladder. But before he could get there his father went in there with a...newspaper.

Stan groans and slouches over, walking back to his room. He sits down, this time tense and uncomfortable. His bladder starts feeling sore and he feels like he’s going to pee his pants. “F-Ford...I need to pee really badly…” Stan complains, putting his hand in between his legs “go to the bathroom, then.” Ford suggest, Stan facepalms “it’s occupied!” He snaps, the discomfort of his bladder making him feel irritable. Ford shrugs and goes back to reading, leaving Stan to suffer.

After a bit, he starts tearing up and sweating, his face red and he continues to shift into comfortable positions. He groans and is just about ready to scream from the discomfort. The boy doesn’t relax one bit and Ford tries his hardest to ignore it. 

Stan hears the door open and he’s about to get up when his bladder lets loose, and he feels warmth spread through his pants. His face heats up and reddens and he lets out a groan of relief, his face changing from horror to a relaxed look, his shoulders relax and he lies his back down, peeing some more. It spreads all through his tiny pants and all over the bed, making a very noticeable and huge puddle. His bladder stops, then continues once more, and even more comes out of his tiny bladder. He was surprised he could hold so much. 

Finally it stops and his entire body relaxes and a calmness runs through him completely, he closes his eyes for a second, glad he was finally able to relieve himself…

In his pants.

He instantly realizes what he did and freaks out, sitting up and looks at the mess he made. Ford stares at it in shock and doesn’t break his stare. Stan looks at him with an awkward laugh and a dark blush.

Ford glances at Stan and back at the mess, his own face heating up, too. “Th-...that was fun to watch…” He says, feeling his own urge to pee.


End file.
